<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Правильный выбор by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786620">Правильный выбор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mio min Mio | Mio My Son - Astrid Lindgren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стране Дальней нужен принц.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Правильный выбор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фру Лундин — продавщица в магазинчике, которая дала Буссе (Мио) открытку и золотое яблоко.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На полароидном снимке двое. Их просто распирает от восторга, лица обветрены и освещены солнцем. Буссе и его лучший друг Бенке. Сегодня после школы они с отцом Бенке запускали воздушного змея в парке Тегнера. Тогда фру Лундин и сделала эту фотографию.<br/>  <br/>Она разглядывает её и грустно вздыхает. Страна Дальняя оправдывает своё название — и день, и ночь в пути. Но, хотя фру Лундин живёт в мире людей много лет, у неё магазинчик с фруктами и сладостями, и герань и фиалки на окне крошечной квартирки наверху, далёкая страна, где никогда не заканчивается время приключений и сказок, по-прежнему не выпускает её из своих когтей. Потому что над озером, рядом с замком рыцаря, чьё имя даже здесь фру Лундин не смеет произнести вслух, кричат заколдованные птицы. Потому что Королю нужен сын, а людям — принц, который с лучшим другом однажды поскачет в Дремучий лес на белоснежной лошади.</p>
<p>Буссе и Бенке часто заходят в магазинчик. Буссе покупает печенье для своей тёти, Бенке — конфеты и мармелад. И он всегда, всегда делится со своим другом. Впрочем, когда фру Лундин угощает Буссе фруктами или вафлями, тот тоже отдаёт половину Бенке. Поразительное единодушие.</p>
<p>Буссе одет бедно — видно, что эту куртку и брюки кто-то носил до него, красная шапка растянута. Но у него тонкие черты лица и удивительно чистый взгляд. Почему бы ему не оказаться пропавшим принцем?</p>
<p>К тому же, счастливые дети не верят в сказки. Они не принимают угощений от посторонних. И не мечтают, чтобы отец лучшего друга был и их отцом тоже. Это желание и безнадёжная тоска написаны на лице Буссе, их замечают все, кроме, естественно, Бенке и его отца. </p>
<p>Стране Дальней необходим принц, с благородной душой и добрым сердцем. За жизнь в мире людей без тревог и забот надо платить. Фру Лундин достаёт из ящика стола золотое яблоко, открытку и ручку с волшебными чернилами. Остаётся дождаться, когда Буссе снова заглянет в её магазинчик.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>